Proyecto Amor
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Tomoyo y Eriol no sabían como hacer su proyecto, hasta que se les ocurrió ver como funcionaba el que dos personas se enamoraran probando con sus amigos pequeño One Shot denle una oportunidad


**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto__Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/_**_**del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana**" _

_(o eso espero)_

PROYECTO AMOR

.

Sakura acababa de pasar por su sexta desilusión, estaba decidida a encontrar el amor aunque para eso tuviera que buscar en los lugares que menos creía, porque ella es así una chica que sin importar nada encontraría el final feliz

Syaoran caminaba por la calle, sonriendo con la ilusión de haber encontrada a una chica genial y es que a pesar de su corta edad tenía la idea que las personas pueden ser felices, si encuentran a alguien..

.

Tomoyo veía a Eriol fijamente, mientras los dos pensaban que hacer

— ¿pensaste en algo? —pregunto la chica con un gesto confuso

—realmente no —Eriol suspiro mientras pensaba que clase de proyecto podían hacer para la clase de ética, en primer lugar no comprendía como Tomoyo lo había convencido que sería una gran idea. El área de humanidades le suponía una gran variedad de clases pero había terminado haciendo caso a su novia. Ahora estaba solo en un salón tratando de idear un proyecto

— ¿tardaran? —la voz de Sakura la mejor amiga de Tomoyo se oyó por el salón

—Quítate —Syaoran Li paso al lado de ella sin mirarla

Tomoyo sonrió —lo encontré—dijo bajo y señalo a con la mira a Sakura y Syaoran, Eriol sonrió ante la idea de su novia y anoto

**PASOS PARA SABER SI ESTAS ENAMORADO(A)**

**Primera Labor: Consigue a las victimas…. **

**Sakura: Kinomoto****: **chica lista, linda, algo distraída gusta de actividades físicas pero no tiene suerte con los chicos últimamente prueba suerte en el ciberespacio

**Syaoran Li****: **chico guapo, inteligente, serio no logra encontrar una pareja que lo soporte

**.**

**Tomoyo y Eriol no estaban muy seguros de que resultara pero aun así, era sin duda una de las cosas más interesantes que podían hacer y más por sus amigos, sabían que ellos dos necesitaban de mucha ayuda para ver hacia el lugar correcto**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—te lo digo enserio Eriol Yue es el indicado —dijo Sakura mientras tomaba un sorbo de té helado —lo siento en el aire, tenemos esta chispa

—Sak calma, lo mismo dijiste del chico que tocaba en una banda, eso de la chispa, escúchame pequeña no existe, los hombres lo inventamos para tener un pretexto para no llamarlas así ustedes se sienten inseguras y ese sentimiento de inseguridad y nerviosismo es lo que le llaman chispa

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto la castaña

—por que las chicas aman el drama y compran todo esto de la chispa, créeme

—me dejas sin opciones, no eres buen amigo

—créeme Sak, te lo digo porque te quiero, si un chico quiere que pase Pasara

—me has dado que pensar ¿y cómo lo haces tú?

—soy chico, si no me gusta paso a lo que sigue

—vaya Tomoyo tiene suerte de tenerte ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Bueno Tomoyo es mi excepción —dijo Eriol señalándola—tu mi querida Sakura eres la regla cuando se trata de relaciones

— ¿hay reglas? —pregunto la chica intrigada

—claro que las hay el chiste es saber verlas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran veía con insistencia su celular, mientras Tomoyo le servía un poco de helado

—te lo aseguro amigo no llamara —dijo la amatista

—pero había química entre nosotros, la llamare mejor aun le diré que no llame por que estaré ocupado

Tomoyo suspiro profundo —no llames te lo aseguro la chicas somos así ya la llamaste más de tres veces, no le interesas solo quiere que estés detrás de ella. Amigo deberías de conseguirte una chica que te quiera

Syaoran Li frunció el ceño — ¿una chica que me quiera? Bien señorita lista ¿Cómo sabré si me quiere?

Tomoyo arqueo una ceja y sonrió —querido amigo has hecho una pregunta acertada te ayudare hay señales el chiste es saber entenderlas

**Segunda Labor: has que se conozcan **

Tomoyo sonrió mientras llevaba a Syaoran a el centro comercial el plan era de lo más simple un encuentro casual entre sus amigos, después de todo Tomoyo había elegido a syaoran, porque estaba segura que Eriol podía hacer un mejor trabajo con Sakura

— ¿qué es lo maravilloso de este lugar? —pregunto syaoran con cara de disgusto era obvio que odiaba estar en ese lugar

—créeme amigo te gustara además es hora que te diga unas cosas sobre las chicas—Tomoyo sonrió

—lo primero que debes saber es…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Sakura deja de ver tu celular por diez minutos —pidió Eriol mientras caminaban

—no lo entiendes Eriol estoy checando mi perfil de My Space además debo revisar mi Twitter

Eriol le arrebato el teléfono —oh Yukito chico prometedor en su perfil dice que le gustan las mascotas —Eriol hizo un gesto —gay, créeme

— ¿Qué? Yukito no es Gay, es sensible —dijo Sakura

—créeme, Pequeña Sakura

—sabes que eres un chico algo desesperante, Eriol debes entender que hoy en día nadie se conoce de forma normal si quiero ser más linda no voy y compro ropa, mejor actualizó mi perfil

—y si mejor buscas a alguien en el mundo real —dijo Eriol con una sonrisa —de forma natural como lo hacen los humanos

—jaja —rio Sakura— gracias pero no, tú me prohibiste salir con chico que no me quisieran

—por eso te traje aquí, veamos primero busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos y te contare algo de lo chicos….

**PASO 1: Mariposas en el estomago **

No podía creerlo pero estaba pasando, Sakura se lamentaba el momento en que había escuchado a Eriol, él y sus "reglas" la habían llevado a tener un encuentro de lo mas casual con la persona que mas detestaba en toda la universidad Syaoran Li, con su cara de chico lindo se rumoraba que había salido con media escuela «un día te matare Eriol » pensó la chica mientras evitaba toparse con el

— ¿Estás bien Sakura?—pregunto Tomoyo al ver como Sakura se escondía entre las paredes y no tendría problemas la chica si solo fueran esas ganas de verlo, no ella sentía algo en el estomago mas allá de simples mariposas

—Maldito Syaoran Li —dijo bajo, Sakura no sentía mariposas en el estomago, sentía un zoológico entero al verlo, pero de ninguna manera ella lo diría

—solo entremos a el salón —dijo Sakura entre diente esperando no toparse con el chico

Syaoran Suspiro de alivio cuando vio entrar a Sakura, no tenía idea porque, pero desde que casualmente había hablado con ella, había sentido cierta atracción, pero no se ilusionaría y menos con ella, de todas las personas ella era la que menos quería sentir algo en primera era una obsesiva del celular o eso le había dicho y enrollarse con una chica así eso no iba con Syaoran Li, aunque no tenía muchas opciones tampoco de donde elegir pero claramente no sentía nada por ella, no importaba que su estomago se sintiera extraño lo más seguro es que hubiera desayunado algo echado a perder.

.

_**Y esta es la parte importante en saber si comiste algo echado a perder o saber si hay un zoológico en tu estomago, porque en estos pasos el cuerpo y sobre todo la mente pasa por diferentes etapas antes de llegar a la tan anhelada frase «Creo que me gusta» y eso solo después de mucho valor para un "Creo" ¿que mas podría pasar? **_

.

**Tercera Labor: has que piense en el (ella)**

—Calma Sak —dijo Eriol suspirando —harás un agujero en mi piso

—Yue me hablo —dijo Sakura emocionada

— ¿te hablo? Solo para que entienda ¿Yue es el chico de Twitter, el de la banda?

—no y si, no es de Twitter es de Facebook y si es de una banda, y escribió en mi muro —Sakura sonrió. Eriol suspiro antes de hablar — ¿Qué pasa con syaoran Li? —pregunto Eriol

—no pasa nada con el

— ¿qué tiene de malo mi amigo?

—nada solo que —agito la mano —demasiado el

—demasiado el… ¿Qué tiene de malo? tiene algo a su favor es un chico que puedes tocar —le quito su celular —solo inténtalo Sak. Ya sabes algo real

—espera Eriol ¿recuerdas a la chica de intercambio del año pasado?

–la chica de costa Rica ¿Cómo se llamaba? —pregunto Eriol

—Elena, ella una vez le dijo a Naoko sobre un Chico que ignoraba a su amiga y luego se contactaron por Facebook y ahora son Felices y lo mismo le paso a Naoko conoció a su novio por Facebook y es feliz —dijo Sakura rápido —quizá Yue es el chico para mi, si no puede ser Yukito o Tobi o alguno de todos esto chicos

—o quizá Naoko es tonta y ella es la excepción ya te lo había dicho rara, pero pasa y tu no, deja de estar obsesionada con estas cosas del chico de tus sueños y concéntrate en lo real —contesto Eriol

—bien ¿Qué tienes planeado? —finalmente pregunto la chica. Eriol sonrió

—una cita con Syaoran, créeme Sak si no funciona no te diré nada, pero funcionara

—Bien —contesto Sakura de mala gana, ahora tenía una cita a la cual no quería ir

.

Syaoran frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Tomoyo

—bien solo una cita —dijo finalmente el ambarino —pero créeme Tomoyo, no funcionara, además no es mi tipo de chica

Tomoyo sonrió antes de hablar — ¿tienes un tipo?

—quizá no un tipo, pero no quiere decir que estoy tan desesperado para salir con la primera chica, que mi amiga me sugiera —dijo syaoran en un tono firme. La amatista lo vio fijamente —de acuerdo si estoy desesperado y saldré con Kinomoto, pero solo una cita —dijo el ambarino en tono firme

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tercera Labor: Reúne información de tus amigos**

_**Eriol vio su reloj mientras, servía un poco de café**_

—_**¿y bien? —pregunto finalmente**_

_**Tomoyo alzo la mirada y dio una rápida ojeada a su libreta. —creo que Sakura está muy orientada a otro tipo de chicos —Tomoyo suspiro—quizá no fue buena idea, tal vez mandamos a nuestros amigos a una desilusión segura —Tomoyo se reclino en el sillón. Eriol tomo las notas que estaban en la libreta —o solo tal vez es algo que debía pasar, piénsalo un poco si no funciona tampoco sera gran cosa**_

_**Tomoyo se levanto y camino un poco tratando de pensar que haría**_

—_**Lee de nuevo la información de Sakura —dijo Tomoyo **_

_**Eriol busco la hoja con el informe que él había Hecho en los último días —Sakura gusta de buscar chicos que le den cariño, tiende a ilusionarse con facilidad y se niega a creer que alguien puede jugar con otra persona ade..**_

_**Tomoyo interrumpió su lectura con un gesto —eso no—dijo la chica —me refiero a sus gustos **_

—_**realmente no son en especial, después de que, su padre muriera Sakura busca un amor como el de sus padres —dijo Eriol rápidamente —¿qué hay de syaoran?**_

_**Tomoyo suspiro lentamente y luego señalo los papeles en la mesa —realmente él es fácil solo que le da miedo el compromiso, aunque siempre busca chicas que lo rechacen, y luego dice que no tiene suerte —afirmo Tomoyo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café **_

—_**miedo al compromiso, ¿estará bien Sakura? **_

—_**Claro que si, si alguien puede hacer que syaoran supere ese miedo es ella —contesto la chica —sonriendo —ella estará bien **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Aquí es cuando llegamos a la parte incomoda, ese momento en el que no sabes si te gusta, lo odias o simplemente jamás pasara nada, porque después de pensar en que quizá puede haber algo y meditarlo mucho, consultarlo con las amigas en el caso de las chicas, tener que hablar a solas con esa persona en cuestión puede ser agradable o la peor experiencia que jamás vivirás. Claro puede variar según las personas.**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**PASO 2: Hablar con el/ella**_

Sakura frunció el seño mientras syaoran e acomodaba delante de ella, la chica vio la ventana del mirador de la torre de Tokio y pensó que era un lugar perfecto, siempre cabía la posibilidad de intentar saltar si las cosas se ponían feas

—Oye, esto me gusta tanto como pensar en saltar —dijo el chico sin la menor sutileza posible—pensabas en saltar

Sakura lo vio por unos segundo, antes de sentir un calor recorrer su cara él, la había oído ¿había hablado alto? — ¿Por qué saltaría? —pregunto la chica fingiendo indignación

Syaoran se noto a el mismo sonriendo ante la cara de la chica a su lado, la cita no era tan mala, si bien ella revisaba su celular cada diez minutos, algo que le pareció bastante irritante cuando hablo con ella le resulto de lo más accesible y no como se la había imaginado

Sakura suspiro profundo y trato de evitar que las mariposas que ya sentía se terminaran de convertir en una manada de animales salvajes en su estomago, syaoran Li era todo meno odioso, se podía decir que incluso tenía cierta forma atractiva en su forma de acomodarse un mechón rebelde de cabello en su frente, Sakura se encontró en el problema de resistir las ganas de acercarse más a el «no puede ser» se dijo cuando lo escucho decir su nombre, la forma en que el lo pronunciaba le resulto tan excitante como cualquier actualización de estado que pudiera hacer en ese momento.

—Me la pase bien —dijo el chico cuando se despedía de ella. Sakura asintió un poco sin levantar la mirada, aun se sentía apenada. Tan solo ver a el chico sentía un vuelco en el corazón, eso no podía ser normal, ella iba preparada para la peor cita de su vida y se descubrió a si misma pasando un rato agradable, después de hablar con él y pasar la tarde juntos las cosas habían cambiado

—Te llamare —dijo el chico sorprendiéndose a el mismo

—espera ¿Cómo será? ¿Me llamaras o "llamaras"?

Syaoran no sabía que contestar en primera por qué no comprendía a que se refería Sakura, el había dicho que la llamaría y ahora le preguntaba si lo haría ¿acaso era sorda? El chico se estaba arrepintiendo de sus palabras

—Solo di que llamaras —dijo Sakura apuntando su número en su mano y alejándose

«Que idiota soy» pensó la chica mientras caminaba sonrojada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y aquí es cuando te planteas llamar o no llamar a esa persona, pueden incluso pasar minutos, horas observando el teléfono antes de animarte si quiera a levantarlo, y claro la otra parte puede o no estar esperando esa llamada, son momentos de tención y donde al fin te cuestionas si sientes algo por la otra persona.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Y si no llama?**

—No llamare, no llamare— se repetía syaoran

— ¿Por qué no simplemente la llamas y dejas de tener tu celular en la mano —dijo Eriol molesto

—entiende algo Eriol si la llamo ella creerá que siento algo por ella

— ¿y lo sientes? —pregunto el chico de gafas intrigado

—no, claro que no es solo que… no lo se

—Dios Syaoran ¿te gusta o no te gusta?

.

.

Sakura checo la señal de su celular por sexta vez en el día

—quizá perdió mi numero o quizá..

—O quizá no llamara —dijo Meiling prima de syaoran y amiga de Sakura —mi primo es un idiota Sakura

—o quizá no sabe que decir —interrumpió Tomoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y, es este pequeño lapso de tiempo donde las amigas influyen en nuestras emociones, oímos consejos de todas y por alguna extraña razón desconocida todas dan consejos variados pero en algo concuerdan y es: ****si no te llama es idiota **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—llámala, amigo solo llámala o serás un idiota créeme, ya lo oigo decir —dijo Eriol quitándole el teléfono y marcando el numero de Sakura —no me agradezcas —le dijo dándole el teléfono

—Hola —se escucho del otro lado de la bocina

—Ho… Hola soy Li

Sakura sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando su celular sonó

–Contesta —la apremio Tomoyo

—Hola —contesto Sakura, tratando de que sus nervios no se notaran

Syaoran no sabía que decir, estaba tan nervioso que creía que el celular se le caería de las manos

—Soy Li —syaoran no sabía que decir — ¿Cómo has estado? —leyó la hoja que Eriol le entrego

—Bien, es decir solo ha pasado un día desde que salimos —contesto rápido la chica

—cierto, solo quería saludarte y decirte lo bien que la había pasado —syaoran leyó lo que decía la hoja — ¿Qué dice aquí?—pregunto bajo mientras trataba que su voz saliera natural —bueno te veías tan desesperada la ultima vez —syaoran comenzaba a tartamudear —no es que yo no lo esté pero bueno tu, tu entiendes lo que digo, las chicas también tienen derechos —Eriol le hizo señas que colgara —soy Li — dijo antes de colgar completamente rojo.

—Lo hiciste bien —Eriol le hizo un gesto con la mano

— ¿fue muy mal verdad? —syaoran alboroto su cabello.

.

Sakura no había entendido nada de lo que él había dicho ¿la había llamado desesperada?

—Calma Sakura —Tomoyo le dijo con una sonrisa

—es idiota Sak te lo dije, es mi primo lo quiero pero es un idiota

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Es en este punto cuando las amigas nos aconsejan tanto, y oímos todo lo que no dicen, sus experiencias, lo que puede pasar, lo que no puede pasar por alguna razón las amiga influyen mucho en cómo reaccionar**_

—te lo digo Sakura llámalo —le dijo Tomoyo

—que no lo hagas, Syaoran es así, seguro espera que lo llames, no lo hagas Sak hazte del rogar —dijo Meiling

Sakura pensó la posibilidad de hablar o no hablar, decidió no hacerlo, no por que Meiling la hubiera convencido, si no porque necesitaba actualizar su estado y revisar sus notificaciones, su mundo no se detendría por que syaoran le hubiera hablado.

.

— ¿Y si no llama? —syaoran revisaba la señal de su celular .Eriol suspiro

—si no llama, no llama y ya no se acaba el mundo, Amigo debes de dejar de hacer eso, por lo general son las chicas quienes esperan las llamada ¿te gusta Sakura?

—n…no, no, Claro que no, no me gusta Kinomoto —syaoran negó con la cabeza —NO

Eriol lo vio con una sonrisa. —claro no te gusta, pero estas haciendo tu face ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué es tiempo que me actualice amigo, al parecer todo mundo tiene uno —dijo syaoran

—Claro —Eriol rodo los ojos mientras ayudaba a su amigo a crear su perfil —sabes amigo eres genial pero tienes un defecto, no reconoces tus sentimientos.

—shh —le dijo syaoran y puso su mirada en la pantalla —¿le envió la solicitud de amistad? Mejor no

—Solo aprieta el maldito botón —contesto Eriol

—estoy en su biografía, ¿y si no me acepta? ¿Lo aprieto o no lo aprieto? —syaoran sostenía el mouse sobre el botón de enviar solicitud

—solo envíala, si no te gusta no te importara que no te acepte

.

_**PASO 3 NEGACION **_

_**Muchos pasan por este paso antes de llegar a aceptar que alguien les gusta, la negación puede venir en diferentes formas, ya sea sutil o muy obvia… pero algo es muy seguro negaras que te gusta esa persona.**_

_**te gusta la persona y no debería **_

_**por qué no quieres que esa persona en especial te guste **_

_**esa persona es popular y tú no lo eres, en todo caso tú quedarías mal, si esa persona no siente lo mismo ¿y cuál es la opción más segura? negar, negar y negar hasta la muerte, puedes incluso jurar que ESA persona NO te gusta, cuando es obvio que ya estas babeando por él o ella**_

**Sea, cual sea el caso, que lo niegues solo lo hace mas sospechoso ante tus amigos, por qué tanta negación se debe a que ocultas algo**

—No me gusta Tomoyo —dijo Sakura con tono firme mientras entraba a el salón

—vamos Sak, es obvio que te gusta un poco —interrumpió la amatista

—Que no, solo me agrada, anota que agradar no es lo mismo que gustar —Sakura volteo la cara

—bueno te "agrada demasiado" syaoran Li —Tomoyo rio al ver la cara de Sakura

.

Syaoran, checo su celular y suspiro —aun no me acepta no debí haber enviado esa solicitud Eriol , mejor dejo de escucharte a ti y Tomoyo desde que les hago caso mi vida es un caos y no es porque me guste Kinomoto

—de acuerdo aunque yo no había mencionado a Sakura —Eriol acomodo sus lentes— me quedo claro que no te gusta, porque desde que entramos solo has visto la puerta dieciséis veces y has checado tu celular cuatro veces sin contar que la has mencionado siete veces en menos de cinco minutos, creo que son muchos números, para alguien que no te gusta

— ¿adónde quieres llegar? —pregunto syaoran mareado por tanto numero

—a que ya me quedo claro que no te GUSTA Sakura, y que estarás muy desilusionado cuando te acepte, piénsalo así, si acepta tu solicitud de amistad en el face y empiezan a socializar, a ti no te gusta, pero y si ella comienza a escribir en tu muro y empiezan a escribirse, es obvio que no te gustara nada de eso, ya que no te gusta ella —Eriol sonrió

—¿crees que eso pueda pasar?_** —**_pregunto el ambarino

—no sé, lo más probable es que no— Eriol dejo a syaoran en su asiento cuando vio entrar a Tomoyo

.

**Cuarta Labor: tiéndeles una trampa:**

**Eriol no sabía si reír o llorar, era obvio que se gustaban pero más obvio era que ninguno lo diría**

— **¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunto el chico de lentes a Tomoyo **

—**solo debemos hacer que digan lo que sienten, Sakura es muy explosiva estoy segura que si logramos que Syaoran le diga algo ella le dirá que le gusta, o podría ser que no pase nada —Tomoyo pensó un rato antes de continuar —solo hagamos que hablen**

— **¿una trampa? —pregunto Eriol **

—**no lo digas así, más que trampa es una ayuda.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura, estaba enojada con Tomoyo pero mas con ella por no haberse dado cuenta que era una trampa, para que ella finalmente reconociera que le gustaba el insoportable Syaoran Li

— ¿y bien? —Pregunto syaoran — ¿me dirás algo?

Sakura frunció el ceño —no tengo nada que decir ¿y tú?

Los dos se encontraban frente a frente pero ninguno diría nada. Eriol y Tomoyo observaban desde la distancia

—Par de tontos— dijo Tomoyo mordiendo su dedo de la desesperación que le causaban ellos dos

Syaoran entre cerró los ojos su mirada ámbar se clavo en Sakura —bien me voy solo vine por la nota que estaba en mi casillero —syaoran camino en dirección contraria a Sakura

—Idiota —dijo la chica con un tono fuerte que podía hacer que los alumnos que pasaban cerca se detuvieran haber el espectáculo. Syaoran abrió lo ojos y volteo, Sakura le saco la lengua y le hizo a lo que syaoran diría seña obscena —ni que estuvieras muy bueno, me ves con cara de lastima como si buscar el amor fuera malo, pero te diré prefiero ser así, al menos se que cada corazón roto me acerca a encontrar a alguien que me ame, pero tu huyes.. Eres un idiota —Sakura dio media vuelta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas no sabía de donde había salido aquello.

Eriol rio desde su escondite —eso es valor

Tomoyo suspiro sabía que Sakura era impulsiva, anoto en su libreta **negación con insulto **—al menos insinuó que syaoran es lindo, quizá no tan bueno, pero lindo —enfatizo la chica

—oh le gusta pero no tanto para decirlo —dijo el chico en forma pensativa —pero lo insinuó, lo que nos dice…

Tomoyo lo cayo con un movimiento —es obvio que sienten algo, mi punto es ¿Cómo lo descubrieron?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran se paseo como león enjaulado en la sala de su casa vio su carísimo reloj mientras Eriol lo observaba

— ¿la oíste? Me llamo idiota, a mí, a syaoran Li

Eriol negó con la cabeza —no lo sé, no estuve ahí —el chico fingió no saber nada, por su propia seguridad era mejor así

—Eres idiota —la voz de Meiling sonó en la sala —acéptalo syaoran, siempre haces lo mismo encuentras una chica sales con ella te cansas y la culpa después diciendo que no hay chispa entre ustedes, le huyes a el compromiso

—No es verdad —gruño syaoran —jamás he hecho eso

—Entonces —interrumpió Eriol — ¿te gusta Sakura?

—no, como crees esa chica es desesperante, tonta y con un hermoso cabello, no me gusta Kinomoto, aunque tenga unos hermosos ojos verdes, y cuando sonríe todo se vuelva extraño

—de acuerdo, no te gusta me quedo claro — ¿cuándo notaste que ella tenía todo eso?

—no sé, no me gusta, por cierto me acepto en el Face, adivina un tal Yue publico algo, se verán hoy.. Lo leí en su muro

—ahora acosas su muro de facebook, pero no te gusta, ni te agrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En este punto debemos de pensar ¿Por qué revisamos el muro de facebook de alguien que no nos "gusta"? quizá nos volvemos un poco acosadores, pero claro no lo diremos… pero revisamos sus estados, con quien sale, que comentan…pero seguiremos negando que nos gusta, podría ser una negación sutil, tampoco es que de pronto seamos acosadores, solo somos "sociables" y es cuando llegamos a el punto, algo anda mal, paso de no gustarme a tener celos, amigos esa persona nos gusta aunque lo neguemos.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

—¿le dijiste idiota? —Pregunto Tomoyo —eso es valor, ya dime ¿qué te gusta de, él? ¿y cuando lo notaste?

Sakura suspiro —no me gusta, es solo que él es extraño, lo detesto, pero tiene ese algo, no sé que sea, pero no me gusta

—doble negación amiga, te gusta dime como paso

—Bien—dijo Sakura –te diré como paso

**Primero lo odiaba**

**Segundo: lo odiaba pero sentía mariposas**

**Tercero: solo pienso en el**

**Cuarto: no quiero que él me guste, porque no me gusta «negación»**

—Y creo que es todo Tommy

Tomoyo anoto todo en su libreta —interesante —dale una oportunidad Sakurita, solo una

—no, tommy además al fin hice una cita con Yue, creo que él es el chico que estoy esperando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Y aquí es cuando llegan los celos y al fin reconocemos que nos gusta esa persona, porque aunque la mente diga algo, muy en el fondo sabemos que esa persona, ocupa el 80% de nuestros pensamientos… el punto aquí es tener valor de confesarlo, vienen las duda ¿y si no le gusto? Nos hacemos muchas historias en la mente sin saber realmente si le gustamos también a esa persona. La mejor opción es decirlo, quizá no sienta lo mismo pero al menos lo intentaste **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Syaoran leyó en el muro de Sakura, la conversación, un sentimiento de enojo lo recorrió «Calma Li» se dijo lentamente — ¿a quién engaño? ella me gusta —se sentó en un sillón pensando en lo que Meiling le había dicho siempre huía de todo, no porque no quisiera enamorarse, le daba miedo entregar su amor a alguien pensar en que podía quedarse vulnerable eso lo asustaba, repaso mentalmente como había llegado a gustarle Sakura

_**Primero: le gustaba**_

_**Segundo: sintió mariposas en el estomago**_

_**Tercero: hablo con ella**_

_**Cuarto: pensaba en ella**_

_**Quinto: no aceptaba que le gustaba**_

_**Sexto: sabe que le gusta**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Momento crucial en una persona, sabes que te gusta, pero aun queda la duda ¿será amor? Fácil saber piensas en esa persona como tonto todo el día, esperas que se conecte a cualquier red social, sonríes como idiota sin razón… Amigos están enamorados o tienen algún problema grave (acosadores)**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—gracias Eriol pero me dijiste que si un chico quiere que pase, el hará que pase no es así con syaoran, Yue vendrá por mi —Sakura colgó el teléfono y espero a Yue, cuando lo vio no se desilusiono era exactamente como lo había imaginado, alto, atractivo y con un hermoso pelo plateado que resaltaba con sus ojos

—Nos vamos—dijo el chico con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera. Sakura sintió un hormigueo pero no era lo mismo que cuando veía a syaoran.

No podría decir que no disfruto la velada con Yue, el fue atento

—Gracias por esta noche —dijo Sakura al despediré del, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, del chico se fue. Sakura suspiro cuando cerró la puerta, antes de que pudiera avanzar tocaron

– ¿syaoran?

—tenias razón, huyo de todos pero no quiero seguir así, enséñame lo que es amar a alguien

—pero tú me dijiste, que el amor es tonto…

—Eres la chica que quiero —syaoran la beso.

—eres el chico que quiero —contesto Sakura cuando se separo de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿y qué haremos?—pregunto Eriol encogiendo los hombros, después de enterarse que ellos dos se darían una oportunidad

—supongo que reprobar —Tomoyo sonrió. Y dejo en la mesa su proyecto

—el amor es complicado y jamás sabrás como te atacara —dijo Eriol

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Y al final nunca sabemos de qué forma llega el amor, solo llega la forma en que se desarrolle y lo que hagamos varia según la persona, el punto es que no se necesitan pasos, solo pasa.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno primero, me divertí haciendo este Fic... fue basado en mis amigas, ellas me ayudaron mucho en este pequeño proyecto sin ellas no habría terminado**

**LAMENTO LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA CULPARE A MI LAP**

**Isis Gremory: Pervert del grupo, gracias por usar tus armar para que terminara**

**Nicole: Sabes que, te quiero y mira si termine**

**Maria Elena, mi pequeña Whovian que me ayudo contándome como se sentían las chicas de su escuela fue genial y me ayudo mucho**

**Dani: compulsiva del face, fue divertido escribir sobre como miras tu celular**

**RO: mi Boss ¬¬ escribe**

**al grupo:**

**Nymphas***

**este Fic pertenece a la Fan Page de Facebook: AmantesDeLosFanfic**


End file.
